Another story about yet another Test
by surforst
Summary: I dunno this story is about a test but if you like you could imagine it's about something else. Up to you. [Oneshot]


_"I didn't fail the test, I just found 100 ways to do it wrong"_

--Benjamin Franklin

**Another story about yet another Test**

I.

"I'm telling you KP I'm ready for this test." Ron smiled confidently as he walked next to his best friend in the whole world as well as Kim. Good old Rufus was busy humming a happy tune on his shoulders at the moment getting his groove thing on.

"That's good Ron so you got all the formulas memorized?" Ron smile slipped slightly at that as he looked at the red head in confusion.

"Formulas? I've got the dates memorized if that's what you mean KP." Ron shook his head slightly confused by his friend's odd question. When she paused and looked at him he could feel his stomach clench. "I mean this is the history test on Ancient Greece right?"

Kim just stared at him for a few more seconds before shaking her head slowly. "First off Ron our history class is on American history and second this is math class. How can you mix them up?"

"But this is Thursday and History class is this Thursday!" Ron could feel sweat trickling down his back as he looked at Kim who just continued to look at him.

"Ron today is Wednesday and that still doesn't explain why you studied the wrong time period. I mean honestly..." Ron ignored the rest of what Kim was saying as he looked towards the doors in dread. At that moment several students still lurked around tears streaming down their faces. Clearing his throat, he approached them still ignoring Kim and her pointless rambling.

"Hey guys what's with the long faces?"

On of the students a young guy whose hair was too long and whose face was unshaven looked up at Ron his eyes still streaming tears. "Math test. Mr. Barkin. Chaos theory. Live Ammo practice. The horror!" Ron's throat tightened up at that staring at the boy as he finally stumbled away from the door. Looking back at Kim his worse nightmare realized he tried to speak. At first it came out only as a mere silent gasp as fear tightened his throat but finally he got it out.

"KP mission now!"

"So not the drama Ron it's just a test. Come on I'm sure you can wing it." Kim reached out to grab him by the arm but Ron being the clever chap he was stepped back instead right into a solid object behind him.

"Ah Stoppable I see your on time for once. Good to see you so eager for this test after all I made it with you in mind." Ron gulped as he looked up into that unforgiving face.

"Mr. B shouldn't Mrs. Extra be teaching this class?"

"I had to replace her after a freak accident involving cafeteria meatloaf and fresh gravy occurred. Needless to say people were hurt and the hazmat team was called out but that's all in the past. Time for the test Stoppable." Ron stared up seeing the grin that spread across Barkin's face as he looked down at him. As Kim passed grabbing him once more Mr. B gave one nod in her direction. "Possible."

"Mr. Barkin." Ron for the life of him couldn't figure out how his oldest friend could be on such good terms with the man who sought to destroy him. Probably yet another monkey lead conspiracy if he had to guess.

The next couple of minutes passed in a blur as the class took their seats with Mr. B giving them a hard look as each student passed by. Ron didn't even notice Bonnie's usual insults as he sat there sweating in dread as the seconds ticked by signaling his approaching end. It was with a loud shout that his end was signaled. "Attention! Alright I'm here replacing your usual teacher Mrs. Extra after a sad and tragic accident. As such I will be administrating your test and I have taken liberties to change the test to better suit the motto 'Life is unfair' that I have been working into all your classes." Groans followed this statement as Ron's eyes flicked back and forth looking for an escape. "As always I want eyes on your test at all times and if I get the slightest wind of anyone cheating I will personally deal with it. Do I make myself clear?"

Ron swallowed nervously as he stared straight into Barkin's eyes as the man looked directly at him. Ron gave the slightest of nods which earned him a smile in return before the teacher started to hand out the tests. Feeling his breath leaving him Ron waited anxiously as the tests were handed out before looking down at the stack of papers Mr. B had slammed on his desk.

Staring at the first page he felt his heart rate rise as he looked at the unfamiliar problems. Symbols he swore had never appeared before in a Geometry class now confronted him. What the heck was this wavy line in front of this equation even mean in the first problem? Licking his lips he picked up his pencil ready to wing it.

'Master is everything all right?' Ron nearly jumped as he heard the familiar voice in his head.

"What are you doing here?" Ron jumped yet again when he heard a loud grunt coming from the front of the room before lowering his voice. "I really don't need a talking sword bothering me right now."

'But you are stressed and I was worried. Tell me what's wrong?' Ron frowned as he stared at his test still never able to get used to the fact that the sword chose Kim's voice or also always seemed to want to talk about feelings.

"Listen I'm in the middle of a very hard test and I need to concentrate."

'A test? In what maybe I can help. I'm good at test after all.'

Ron blinked looking down at his problems once again. Maybe the sword could help him. "Alright do you know how to solve problem one." Ron went through the motion of muttering out the problem before waiting for a response.

'Um...three?"

"Three?"

'Yes three.'

Ron scratched his head again looking at his paper. "I don't think the answer is three..."

II.

"No I don't think that's the correct answer." Bonnie looked up from her test staring to her side as she watched the loser talk to himself. "Listen you're how old and you can't answer this...no I'm not saying you look old...no you're a very pretty sword..."

Bonnie blinked as she watched Ron literally have an argument with himself before turning back to her own test. She'd never understand that loser.

"I'm telling you I don't think that's the right answer...ok I'm sorry for shouting at you...no I'm not angry..."

Bonnie chose at this moment to move her desk further to the side trying to put distance between her and Ron at this point.

III.

Steve Barkin was an experienced educator who had seen many students come and go but for the life of him he'd never seen one like Stoppable. At the moment he was staring down at the boy's essay from the English class he had subbed for the other day. It had been a routine test until Steve had gotten a hold of it and modified it to present more of a challenge. He had decided to test the students on basic history as well as their ability to write essays instead of the previous test which wanted them to write something about their feelings. Honestly for the life of him Steve Barkin couldn't understand the pansy way of teaching that some of these teachers used.

At the moment he was reading through Stoppable's response to a question about Genghis Khan which he had to admit was well written. Though he was a little wary of the way that Stoppable kept referring to Genghis as a cute but angry man he had to admit the boy had a firm grasp on what actually happened but it was the way it was written. Not only did the boy ramble at points and lose the subject matter but at times he drifted between several languages. Barkin scratched his head at this finally deciding that he should at the very least give the boy about a letter grade off for that but he still had to decipher the rest of the paper. He knew Japanese and Korean but some of the other languages used just left him baffled. Sighing he put the paper down and looked back up.

'Just as I thought she can't help but stare at the boy for some reason.' At the moment Rockwaller was staring right at Stoppable like she usually did in the middle of his classes. Shaking his head Mr. Barkin sat back wondering how best to solve this problem. Now usually he wouldn't care about student romance but he knew Possible had a firm claim on the young man even if they weren't dating. If Rockwaller made a move it could start a rather harsh feud between the girls which could disrupt the chain of command in the cheerleading squad that Barkin prided himself on having created.

At the moment Possible was the clear leader of the group with Rockwaller being her much hated second in command. Their rivalry though worrisome had not affected the squad's ability to perform the given mission it was assigned but if a boy, in the case Stoppable, got into the mix it may very well disrupt and in the end destroy the units ability to perform its given mission. This was unacceptable and a person in a command position like himself had to do something about it. At the moment it was fine to ignore but Steve would have to remember to keep an eye on it from now on. Sighing he glanced at his watch before reaching under his desk.

'Almost time for the live fire practice to test the student's ability to handle pressure...'

IV.

Kim hummed lightly to herself as she filled out the problems before her. Lucky for her she had paid attention to the extra material Mr. Barkin had assigned a while back during one of his earlier subbing activities and therefore knew what she was doing. Smiling she finished up the latest problem before looking to her side to see how Ron was doing. What she saw angered her.

'What's that witch doing staring at Ron like that!' Kim fixed a harsh glance in the direction of Bonnie, who ignored her of course, as the girl in question stared right at Ron. Kim bit her lip slightly not liking this in the least. 'Like heck I'm letting that happen. Ron is my friend and I'm not letting him fall into that trap.'

Kim slowly reached into her desk taking out an extra eraser she kept just in case. Scanning the room she noted that no one was looking directly at her before chucking the object in question right at the unsuspecting she devil staring at Kim's Ron. She smiled when a surprise gasp of pain followed by the sound of someone falling out of their chair followed.

'Score one for the good guys!" Grinning Kim looked back up at Barkin noting he was about ready to start the distraction portion of the test. Looking back at her paper Kim started on the next problem happily humming.

V.

"I fail to see the benefit of fighting in such a short skirt Sensei." Sensei sighed slightly looking up from his television set over to his best student in the world currently sitting next to him.

"Yori-san you fail to see the true benefit of such garb for it not only protects against the attacks of her enemies but allows freedom of motion." Sensei nodded wisely at that before turning back to his television set.

"But how does a mini-skirt help protect you from any sort of attacks Sensei?"

Sensei grunted slightly annoyed at these constant questions. Just like a child to bother a wise elder like himself during something this important. "Study the program and you shall learn."

"Yes Master...by the way did you not have something to do today?" Sensei blinked twice at that suddenly remembering his promise to train Stoppable today. Looking back at his program he noted that the main girl was currently fighting a female ninja in a very unpractical outfit as well.

"No Yori-san you are mistaken." Smiling he continued to watch his program.

The End

* * *

A/N: There a pointless story I just felt like writing. Enjoy! Also there is no point to this story and I have no idea why I wrote it. Just did.

Anyway notes: Progress on stories is stalling due to lack of free time. Blame school for it as well as the pressures of capitalism. It might not be the best system after all but it's the only system that works. On other fronts for those who want to get into contact with me please use the PM system from now on because I am no longer a member at Nothing major just the way it is.

Anyway hope you enjoy and as always read and review.

Disclaimer: I don't own KP.


End file.
